This invention is reference to publication number U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,073 B2 where Roy C. Sanchez created the first version of a headrest hook hanger that mounts to the side of the headrest. There were some issues with the first design for example the clamp did not have any grip around the rod and did not have a latch to wrap around the rod. The stand was not able to adjust in different angles and the hinge was prone to breaking with a heavy load. A better headrest hook hanger had to fix the issues from the first design and to be more universal and to adapt to all automobile headrest.